The Tales of Rosalie Weasley
by clemons08
Summary: Rosalie Weasley is the daughter of Rose Weasley, a product of rape, how will she fit in without knowing any bit of her heritage? will she make friends? will she suffer the same fate as her mother? summary sucks story is better: rate m for later chaps
1. Intro

A/N: Hello all, this is my first shot at fan fiction, it is my dream to become a writer some day so this will serve as practice, so I ask that you all give me some reviews to help me, tell me what I can do to make it better or just encourage me, but please don't be flat out mean, it's not necessary. Blah blah blah, this story is not exactly about Rose but more focused on her daughter that I made up. As the summary states, she was a product of rape, I promise it won't be depressing or anything like that, more romance than anything. I will not write about each year Rosalie has at Hogwarts, I'm deciding to do a bit of the first one just so we can get everything in place the other ones will either start at 4th year or 5th not sure yet. Anyway hope you all enjoy, will start off a bit slow but I promise it will get better. Just keep reading please! I'll update as often as possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his world for that matter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling…*sighs* but Rosalie and all other made up characters are completely mine! Take that J.K. Rowling!

The Tales of Rosalie Weasley

Book One

Rosalie Weasley's First Year at Hogwarts

Chapter One

Rose Weasley starred nervously at the clock, anticipating what was about to come. Today was her little girls first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Rose wasn't sure how to exactly feel about it. Of course she was happy for her daughter, but she was also worried.

She thought back to her days in Hogwarts, some of the happiest days of her life happened there and of course some bad as well, considering Hogwarts was the exact way she acquired a daughter. No, she was not calling her daughter a mistake, although the day would haunt her forever.

*Flashback*

_Rose sat out at the lake awaiting Scorpius, her best friend since her first days at Hogwarts. When she heard the grass crunch under footsteps she of course assumed it was her best friend, but no, she was horribly wrong. She wasn't even sure who this man was. He was tall and handsome no doubt, with a bit of a five o clock shadow; he had deep green eyes beautifully shaped along with the rest of his features. _

_Rose suddenly felt fear, why had she never seen this man before, and why was he here. Before she really had time to think he whipped out his wand and muttered a curse right at her, Rose felt her body stiffen and found she was unable to move. Fear and panic over took her and she desperately tried to jerk free but to no avail she could not. _

_He slowly walked to her body eyeing her up and down a wide smirk appearing on his face, he was obviously pleased with himself, Rose felt sick. _

_When he finally reached her, he stripped her of her clothes and took one of the things Rose had held onto dearly. Her virginity. _

_After he was done he left her there, bloody and broken. Rose felt her body Un- freeze but she did not move, she laid their and cried silently to herself wondering how she could ever pick up the pieces again._

_A month later Rose's worst fear was recognized….she was pregnant._

_*_End Flashback*

Not many people knew of how her daughter was acquired. At first many believed it to be Scorpius' child, but no for when Scorp discovered Rose was pregnant he stopped talking to her, deeply hurt by her actions. They were best friends possibly would have been more, but in his eyes at that moment Rose had betrayed him.

She couldn't tell him the truth at the time; it took everything she had to tell her own parents. It was even harder to admit she had no idea who the man was. She tried desperately to find him, but it was all in vain. Not one search ever turned Mr. Handsome up. The only thing he had left behind was his seed that brought Rose the only good thing in her life at the moment.

Rosalie Scarlett Weasley was the exact mirror image of mother, the only few differences was that although her hair was a bit bushy, it was more manageable and very curly. It was not the brilliant bright red like her mother's, but instead a sandy blonde with little hints of red here and there depending on the way the light would hit it. It fell in little ringlets around her face and bounced with her every step. Her eyes were also a bright blue that had flicks of green around the pupil. She had all the same face structure as Rose, but instead of a heavy amount of freckles, Rosalie had a light splash of them on her cheeks and nose only. They actually made her look quite adorable.

Rosalie was definitely a beautiful little 11 year old girl, so small and petite. She had a cheerful personality making her easy to be around. She enjoyed many things and was kind to everyone. She was a mother's dream. Rose wondered to herself what she had done to deserve such a little blessing.

Even if her daughter was the result of rape, she was the best thing Rose could have ever asked for.

People always asked Rose why she gave her the name Rosalie Scarlett, since Rosalie was so close to her own name, and Scarlett…well no one knew anyone named Scarlett. Rose loved the name Rosalie…if she could have chosen her own name that would have been it, and the name Scarlett, just reminded her of the Weasley bunch since scarlet is a form of red. The name just seemed perfect to Rose.

Rosalie had never shown any signs of being a witch. Rose was terrified that her daughter would never know the joy of being one. She wasn't sure if the man that had raped her was a wizard or not. All she could do was hope that even if he wasn't, somehow Rosalie would get the gene from her.

Finally when Rosalie was 8 she showed her magical abilities when a ball came flying towards her and suddenly erupted into a million tiny pieces. Rosalie had been so excited she had to call everyone she knew just to let them know she caused a ball to explode. The family had been extremely proud of her.

So now, here we are at the present day. At 7 Rose would be waking her daughter up so they could get to the platform by 9. Of course Rosalie would not be going by herself. Her cousin Jordan would be going with her. Rosalie and Jordan had always been close like brother and sister. Even though Jordan was a bit younger he was extremely protective of his cousin. Jordan was the son of Rose's brother Hugo.

When Hugo found out he was going to be a father he freaked out big time. He was younger than Rose and Rose had only been 17 making Hugo to be about 15. It had been an accident but who cares about that now? Jordan is here and no one regrets it at all.

Jordan was also un-Weasley like. He had short dark brown hair, a very round head and was quite short for his age. His eyes were a dark brown that matched well with his hair and looked nice against his naturally tan skin. Jordan also had a little sister around the age of 7. Even though she was small she was a very beautiful girl with short blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked so much like Jordan is was no doubt that they were siblings.

Yes the golden trio's children had grown up and brought their own children into the world. Even Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius would have a son attending Hogwarts this year. Young Virgil, who did not look like a Malfoy at all. He did not have the trademark white blonde hair; instead he had dark brown hair that reminded Rose of her Uncle Harry's hair. Instead of silver eyes his were a brilliant blue, almost the same color of the a bright blue sky. From what Rose knew of Virgil, he was kind young kid. He was only a few months younger than Rosalie.

When Scorp graduated Hogwarts he immediately married and had his wife pregnant by the end of that week. Rose had felt hurt about the whole thing, she did love Scorpius, more than she liked to admit back then, but she really did. Seeing him with another woman nearly broke her. After Virgil was born Rose finally told Scorpius the truth, his reaction was shock and disgust…at himself for actually believing Rose would ever betray him.

He divorced when Virgil was about 2, but things did not change between them. Rose figured maybe too much time had passed, you can't fix everything right? Today would be the first time she would see Scorp in years. She felt nervous but excited. It would also be Rosalie's first time meeting Virgil, she only hoped they would be good friends just as her and Scorp had been. Only time would tell.

Rose was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost didn't realize it was only a minute away from 7. "well…here goes nothing", Rose thought to herself as she left her bedroom walking towards Rosalie's to wake her for the first day of a new beginning.


	2. Meetings

A/N: so here you go, chapter 2, hope everyone enjoys, would really like some reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never well. Oh wells.

Chapter 2

Meetings

Rosalie began to pace her room, excitement welling inside her. She had barely slept the night before but she didn't feel tired at all. She just couldn't believe that in a about an hour she would be headed to Hogwarts, it had been her dream since she was young.

Everyone had told her there was a chance she would not be magical, after all no one knew who her father was. She desperately wanted to know her father, she constantly asked her mother why he left them, but her mother's answer was always I don't know followed by her sobbing, Rosalie stopped asking.

She thought maybe her mother had really loved her father, so him leaving made her sad, that made sense didn't it?

She looked up at the clock, it was finally 7, that meant her mom would be in any moment now, and as if her mom could here her thoughts, Rosalie heard the door click and softly open. She looked at her mother with a wide smile appearing on her face.

"You're already up dear?" her mother asked quietly.

"Of course! Mum, do you really think I could sleep in on a day like this?" Rosalie questioned expressing how excited she was.

"No I suppose not, I don't believe I was this eager though when I was your age."

"Well I am ready, look I'm already in my robes and all! O mum I just can't wait! Do you think I'll be a Gryffindor? O I hope I am!"

"Honey, you will do well in whatever house you are sorted into, I have no doubt about that, and yes you could be a Gryffindor, but if you're not no one will hate you for it. Ok?"

Rosalie thought carefully about this, she really wanted to be a Gryffindor, it meant everything to her, but she supposed if she ended up in Ravenclaw it would be so bad. "I suppose you're right, so when can we leave? I'm ready!"

Rose smiled at her daughter tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Well then, I suppose we could leave now, we'll be there a little early but at least you'll have more time to meet people."

Rosalie jumped around her room upon hearing this, she was actually about to be leaving to head to her new home. She just couldn't believe it.

Rosalie starred anxiously at the big red train that would take her to Hogwarts, it was much bigger and more brilliant than she ever could have imagined it to be. She could feel the butterflys forming in her stomach.

Rose had left her sitting on a bench, she went to find someone, she called it a surprise. While Rosalie starred off in space she never noticed the young boy that walked up to her sat next to her, so when he decided to touch her shoulder she jerked back and nearly fell.

Jordan began to laugh at his cousin, he knew she was too focused on other things to even realize that he was there.

"I can't believe you're already in your robes, you really are mental you know?"

"I am not Jordan! You're just jealous you didn't think to wear them first!"

"Oh really? Yea I'm so jealous I'm seeing red. Rosalie you really are a nut."

"Shut up Jordan."

Rosalie loved her cousin, no matter how annoying he may be, he was the greatest friend she had ever had. She leaned her head onto his shoulder beginning to feel maybe a bit tired, she really should have tried sleeping last night.

Jordan showed no emotion at all, if he was excited he really didn't show it either way. He was the strange one, not Rosalie.

Rosalie looked away from him and into the direction her mother had wandered off in to see that her mother was returning with a man that was tall with grey eyes and blonde hair. Walking next to the man was a boy that looked to be around her age, with dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen, even brighter than hers! She noticed that he was awfully cute, the butterflys seemed to be attacking her stomach now.

When her mother was close enough she noticed how happy she looked, and began to wonder who this man was.

"Rosalie, Jordan, this is Scorpius Malfoy, and his son Virgil Malfoy."

The one named Scorpius extended his hand to Rosalie, she gently took it and felt all the blood drain from her body, his hand was cold. Scorpius then repeated this with Jordan who looked sour about the whole thing.

The boy named Virgil didn't move. He stood perfectly still obviously nervous. Then finally he spoke.

"You're a Weasley? I thought all the Weasleys had red hair?" It was an innocent question and Rosalie understood this boy had no idea that the statement would hurt her, but it did, before she knew it she ran in the opposite direction faraway from the cute boy and his question.

Jordan starred coldy at the Malfoy boy. He had heard about the Malfoy's, and he was certain that this boy was making fun of them.

"Is that right? Well I also thought that all Malfoy's had blonde hair but you apparently don't fit into that category either do you? If I were you, I would learn to keep my mouth shut!" Jordan spat him viciously and took off after his cousin.

"Oh my…" Rose faultered, this had not gone how she had wanted it to. "I'm so sorry, Rosalie is just a bit upset her hair isn't red, it never bothered Jordan, but it makes my Rosalie feel like a misfit."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to insult her, I swear I wasn't I just…I just had never seen a Weasley without red hair! i..i..i'm so sorry!" the boy had turned pale, he really didn't mean to hurt her feelings, he really thought the girl was very pretty, and she did have red in her hair, just the blonde over powered it. He felt bad and just wished he was no longer there, he knew they would be two people that would now hate him.

"There, There son, it's okay, I'm sure Rosalie will accept you're apology, but you really should be getting on the train now. You only have a few minutes left and you really should be finding a seat." Scorpius patted his son on the back, he knew what it was like to say the wrong thing and feel bad for it, he had constantly done it to Rose.

Rose smiled nervously at him, "Well I suppose I should be finding those two and get them on the train, again I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way I hoped it would but it was really nice seeing you Scorp, I hope you'll come around more often."

Scorpius chuckled to himself and then said "Rose you know its always a delight to see you, and I do hope to see you more often…I'll owl you soon, promise."

He then stepped to Rose and engulfed her in a strong hug, never wanting to let her go, trying to tell her how much he missed her.

"I swear he's nothing but a git! How dare he say that to you!"

"Oh Jordan…I doubt he meant it as an insult, it's just, well you know how I am no matter what way he meant it I'm just too emotional about it…that's not his fault."

"Don't make excuses for him, he's a bloody Malfoy! I know you've heard just as much stuff about them as I have!"

"yes, I have, but you have to remember Jordan, my mother was best friends with Scorpius, so I've heard different things than you have…better things."

"Well I don't care! He's going to be like his grandfather…that Draco guy, the one that always called our grandmother a mudblood! He's going to be nothing but scum!" Jordan eyes had turned nearly black with furry. He never played around with his cousin's feelings, when she hurt he would hurt for her.

Rosalie wiped away the tears and slowly rose to her feet, "We need to head towards the train or we'll be left behind"

Jordan snatched at her hand and held it firmly in his, then they walked towards the train running into her mother on the way.

After talking to her mom, Rosalie felt a great deal better. She was again excited and decided the boy was really sorry, hopefully she would be able to talk to him soon and get the whole thing behind them. Rosalie kissed her mother bye and grabbed her things and headed onto the train, Jordan following closely behind her.

All the compartments had at least one person in them, they wouldn't be able to get one by themselves, so she entered the next one she came to. There was a boy sitting at the very edge looking out the window, softly crying she noticed. When he heard the door open he turned around quickly and the first thing Rosalie noticed was those bright blue eyes. "Well, I guess I'll get to talk to him now." Rosalie thought to herself.


	3. Friends?

A/N: Wewt, chapter 3, so not many people reading right now but that's ok, I'm hoping I'll get some reviews soon maybe. So things are starting to shape up a bit, Rosalie is now headed to Hogwarts, how do you suppose her first year will be? If anyone has suggestions please let me know, I'm not going to guarantee I'll use it but I may, just depends. Anyways so let's get this started then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: again I don't own HP and never will…blah.

Chapter 3

Friends?

Virgil held his breath as he looked at the girl, wondering if she came to yell at him, but when she spoke she muttered an apology instead. He let go of his breath and thought why on Earth was she apologizing?

"I'm sorry…but for what?"

"For overreacting…I know you wouldn't have known about my complex I just lost it I guess, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends though and just put this in the past. That would be nice right?" she asked timidly holding her hand out for him to shake it. He thought for a moment, he would very much like for this girl to be his friend, but what if she ended up hating him later on?

He decided to ignore the thought and gently took her hand in his shaking it up and down; he felt a smile coming up on his lips as he watched the girl's face light up. This girl was very delightful.

The boy named Jordan continued to glare at him; he held his hand out to him to see if was as kind as his cousin. He looked at his hand for a long moment and finally grabbed at it roughly.

"I'm not your friend Malfoy…but I will agree to be nice as long as you are, but I swear, you hurt Rosalie and I will hex you as soon as I learn some spells." His dark eyes were nearly black.

"I promise, I would never hurt her on purpose."

"Yea? Well you better hope you never do it on accident either." With that said Jordan sat down and turned away from them.

Rosalie looked around the compartment debating on where to go, she didn't want to sit by Jordon, he was much to mad at the moment, but she was afraid to sit by Virgil.

Virgil patted the place next to him, letting her know it was ok. She carefully sat and starred off into space. Virgil noticed how the sunlight hit her skin; she wasn't pale, more of a smooth ivory color that went well with her golden hair. He could see hints of red in it when the light hit it just right.

"You know, umm Rosalie, you may not have the Weasley hair, but it does have red in it, it's very…umm pretty." He said nervously, he hoped it would warm her up and make her forget about his earlier comment.

"Yea, I suppose you're right…although I don't know if pretty is the word." She stated a bit sadly. He wondered if she actually thought she wasn't pretty. If she did then she obviously had never looked at herself properly. She may have only been 11, but she had a charm to her, perhaps it was her kindness to him that made her so appealing.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like ages. Virgil was very nervous. It was almost certain he would be in Slytherin, just as his father and his father's father, and all the other Malfoys, but he was also positive that Rosalie would be in Gryffindor. He wondered if that would ruin the friendship they were just making, but didn't her mother befriend his father even though they were in different houses?

"So…umm what house do you think you'll be in?" he finally asked her just to break the silence.

"Oh well I really want to be in Gryffindor, to me it's the best, all of my family has been. What about you?"

At this Jordan interrupted. "He'll be a Slytherin, just like the rest of his bloody family. He'll be no better than them."

"Jordan stop it! You're not being fair!" Rosalie had rose from her seat and pointed a finger in Jordan's face. "You need to just stop! We haven't even known him very long and you're already decided he's an enemy! Didn't Uncle Harry tell us not to judge? Don't be so stubborn!"

Virgil felt touched; this girl was standing up for him. Maybe she would actually stay his friend. He heard Jordan mutter an apology and went back to being quiet.

"You know he's right though…I probably will be in Slytherin. I mean it doesn't mean I want to be…I just have a feeling I will be." He stated carefully. He didn't want to scare her.

"There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. It doesn't mean you're no better than we are, I promise I won't like you any less just because of what house you are in." she looked at him being completely serious, and he believed her.

"I can't say the same about myself…" Jordan said but Virgil didn't care. If Jordan hated him then o well, but Rosalie was different. She was a pure heart, she was nothing but kindness, and Virgil really needed that in his life. He then made a promise to himself that no matter what he would do anything to keep Rosalie his friend.

"So…does this mean we're friends then?" Virgil asked hopefully. Rosalie responded by kissing him gently on the cheek. His face turned a deep crimson and he looked at her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "yes, friends." Jordan looked at them disgust on his face. "Rosalie how can you do that it's so disgusting!"

Just then the compartment doors slid open and another student stepped in. He was taller, and looked like he was probably In his 7th year, "put your robes on, we'll be at the station in less than 5 minutes. Hurry it up!"

Rosalie began to skip towards Jordan and held his hand as they began to exit the compartment, she looked back at Virgil with those eyes he had already fallen in love with. "are you coming?"

"Yea…I'll catch up in a few."

Virgil watched as they left and felt something weird growing inside of him. He thought maybe…just maybe. He had a somewhat of a crush on this girl.


	4. Sorting

A/N: I'm on a roll huh? Four chapters in less than 24 hours. Yes! Blah so okay last chap was more focused on Virgil's pov, hope you enjoyed! And Jordan he sure isn't very open minded is he? Anyways on with the chapter! Still looking forward to some reviews!

Disclaimer: I still don't own HP, don't know how many times I have to say it…now I'm sad.

Chapter Four

Sorting

Rosalie bounced off the train pulling Jordan along with her. She couldn't wait to be sorted. She wasn't afraid at all. Okay well maybe she was a little nervous, but that was it, she was more excited than anything else.

Jordan looked very smug, she knew he was still bothered by Virgil. Jordan worried entirely too much. Virgil seemed very nice, Jordan was just being silly.

They took the boats to the castle. Rosalie, Jordan, and Virgil all shared a boat, but remained quiet the entire time. Rosalie was too busy looking at the castle to notice anything else. Lost in its beauty.

She just couldn't believe she was actually about to be in Hogwarts. It just didn't seem real to her. As they neared the school she could feel her stomach tighten in anticipation.

Professor McGonagall escorted all the first years to the great hall towards the sorting hat. Rosalie felt butterflies flutter about in her stomach beginning to feel more nervous. Rosalie watched each student as they climbed onto the stool.

A short girl by the name of Lea Brinkley was first. She had short blonde hair that stuck out every which way in a mass of poufy curls, it reminded Rosalie of her grandmother. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Rosalie watched each student, two more girls were made Hufflepuffs, then a boy and a girl were sorted into Ravenclaw. Just as he suspected Virgil was sorted into Slytherin. he didn't seem very pleased at the fact. There were more people but Rosalie began to tune everything out, knowing she was soon.

Jordan was called up and immediately put into Gryffindor. He smiled smugly as he approached the table filled with the cheering Gryffindors.

Then it was Rosalie's turn. She walked slowly to the stool and then hopped onto it. The hat was placed down and she could hear it speaking deep in thought. "Hmmm another Weasley eh? Well I see you're much like your mother, rather smart, perhaps Ravenclaw? No, that won't do, there's something else here, yes…courage. Well then guess you should follow tradition…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed for the entire hall to hear, as Rosalie slid down and practically ran at the table to meet with her fellow Gryffindors. She embraced Jordan as all her nerves left her leaving her very calm and relaxed.

After the sorting was done, Professor McGonagall gave the speech that's told ever year, warning students about the forest and such. Nothing new, nothing exciting. Rosalie listened though, to the entire thing, she was anxious to know it all. This school was going to be everything to her.

When the feast started she chanced a look towards the Slytherin's table to find Virgil's eyes had already been fixed on her. She blushed a little but smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile and began to eat.

Rosalie wanted to show him she wasn't going to let house rivalry stop her from being his friend. She only hoped that he would be the same way.

Virgil's POV

Virgil starred at her intently. He barely heard anything the Headmaster had said, nor did he really care either. He was scared, he was in Slytherin just like he had feared, theres no way their friendship will work now. He had even begged the hat to let him be in Gryffindor, but it refused placing him where he apparently belonged. Said it was his destiny, he didn't care about his bloody destiny. He cared about what she thought.

She eventually looked at him, he noticed her cheeks turn a bit pink, but she smiled at him. A real smile, it made him feel weak. Were 11 year olds capable of being in love? Cause that's almost what it felt like to him, but he knew that was silly. He just really liked that she seemed to care despite his family name.

She was kind to him, most people he knew cringed away from him, all because of a stupid last name. He hated his name. All of it, his first middle and last. Virgil Draco Malfoy, all of it was awful.

Even though he couldn't understand why she seemed to like him, he liked that she did. Maybe he did have a crush on her, maybe that's why he felt strange around her, but mainly he loved having a friend, or at least he loved the idea of it. It was still too soon to see what would happen with them.

All he could do was hope for the best.

When the feast was over he walked in the direction of the dungeons to his new "home". Before he was completely out of the great hall though, he felt someone tug on his sleeve. When he looked he saw her.

"Hey, um I just wanted to tell you it's okay that you're in Slytherin, I was telling the truth, it doesn't bother me." She then stood on her tip toes and placed another kiss on his cheek just like earlier. Virgil felt his body tingle.

Before he had time to react she was gone, running off after her cousin in the direction to the Gryffindor tower. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, but he was still happy. She still wanted to be his friend, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Yes, at that moment nothing could bring him down.

Nothing at all.


	5. Letters

A/N: well here you go chapter 5, I hope things are starting to fall in place, all though we still have a ways to go. Remember I'm not doing each year, im only doing the first year to set things in motion. Im not sure where im going to end it at but I promise the sequel will be much better! Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own HP

Chapter 5

Letters

Rose read the letter over and over. She was so happy for her daughter.

_Dear Mum,_

_I absolutely love Hogwarts! I feel like it's my other home! I believe I've settled in nicely. I'm in Gryffindor just like I hoped, aren't you proud? Jordan also made it in to Gryffindor, we're following in the family's footsteps huh? The common room was beautiful with the red and gold placed brilliantly. I love it so much, I really do. I haven't decided if I want to come home for Christmas yet, something seems more exciting about staying here! But I don't know, I may come home, if not I hope you won't be too upset with me. I really miss you mum it's just so nice here, I'm actually fitting in and I have all sorts of friends now, from all the different houses, even Slytherin! that's the house that Virgil was placed in, and mum he's amazing! He really is my best friend…aside from Jordan of course. Jordan isn't very fond of him, he listens to Uncle Hugo to much. I love all my classes too, I think my favorite is charms though. It's just really neat to me. But mum I better let you go, this is starting to get long and I'm sure you'd like to eventually write back._

_With Love Always,_

_Rosalie Weasley_

Each time she read it she could feel her heart swell, her daughter was happy and that was all that mattered to her. She was even more pleased with the fact that Rosalie called Virgil her best friend. She obviously didn't let the hair thing bother her too long.

Rose had also received a letter from Scorp not too long after seeing him at the platform.

_To my dearest Rose,_

_It was rather nice seeing you and finally meeting your daughter. I must say she's a lovely little thing, reminds me a lot of you when you were her age. Virgil wrote to me a few days ago. Says he's enjoying his time at Hogwarts, especially the time spent with your daughter. He's rather taken with her, what does that remind you of? Rose, I also wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything, I should have never jumped to a conclusion, but I did. I guess there's no use worrying over now though huh? I really do love you Rose, don't ever think I didn't or that I even stopped. I haven't. and I must say that you looked beautiful at the platform. It's hard to believe so much time has passed. I also didn't realize that Hugo's boy was in the same year as our two. Virgil seems to be having problems with him, he just doesn't care for Virgil. I'm sure that has something to do with your lovely brother. Anyway…I just wanted to tell you I love you and I hope that maybe you'll agree to see me for Christmas, Virgil wanted to stay at Hogwarts but I'm insisting he comes home. The only reason he even wants to stay is because of your daughter, why don't you make her come home as well? We could all celebrate Christmas together, I'm sure she would love that. Well owl me and let me know soon ok?_

_Love Always,_

_Scorpius_

Rose had cried when she read it, he still loved her. So what does that mean for them now? Could they go back to the way things were? Rose really hoped so.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Congrats on making Gryffindor! The family is so proud of you! And Jordan too! You'll tell him how proud I am right? Oh Rosalie the house isn't the same without you! But im so glad you're enjoying yourself! I knew you would though, Hogwarts is very magical. I'm glad you're fitting in so well, and Virgil seems like a nice young man, I'm glad you two worked out the issue of…well you know what I'm talking about. Rosalie as much as I would love to let you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, I'm afraid I can't let you. Scorpius owled me shortly after you and has invited us to spend Christmas with him and Virgil. That sounds fun doesn't it? I'm sorry if you're disappointed but at least you'll get to spend Christmas with Virgil. Besides I miss you too much to let you stay! Charms was my favorite to honey, I know it's just so magical. Anyway dear I have to owl Scorp back so just owl me when you have the time ok?_

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

_Dearest Scorpius,_

_It was very nice seeing you as well Scorp, and I must say your son is rather handsome as well. He seems very sweet and my daughter adores him, she even called him her best friend. Just like us huh? And I will be accepting your invitation, a Christmas at the manor seems lovely, I just told Rosalie, I don't her response yet but I'm sure she'll be thrilled. And I love you too Scorp, dearly. I never stopped. I don't know what this will mean for us but I want things to progress slowly either way. I'm just not ready to put everything into a relationship just yet, but that doesn't mean I never want it to happen. I love you and I always will. Can't wait to see you for Christmas. See you then._

_Love,_

_Your Rosie_

_Mum! _

_Really? Like really really? We're going to spend Christmas with the Malfoy's? O Mum! That is way better than being at the school! I can't wait! You're the best mum! And yes I will tell Jordan and I am certainly not disappointed! I am ecstatic! See you Christams! Love you!_

_Love, _

_Your Daughter_

Rose felt relieved that her daughter was so happy about the plans. For once in a long time Rose felt elated. Her daughter was happy and Scorp loved her…nothing could break her mood at the moment…nothing at all.


	6. Christmas

A/N: chapter 6, I know right now this story isn't very appealing and I apologize, I just have to set up for the next one, the one I'm really anxious to write! So I'm probably rushing through this one, and for that I apologize. Either way, enjoy!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the plot and my made up characters, everything else is J.K.'s.

Chapter 6

Christmas

Rosalie's first trip to Hogsmeade had been amazing. She went to probably every shop that she possibly could just to look. It was all so wonderful to her.

She managed to get everyone's Christmas gifts out of the way. She bought a beautiful necklace for her mum that had a lion on it in Gryffindor colors. It was breathtakingly beautiful and she just knew her mum would love it. For Jordan she got a big box of assorted candies since he loved to eat, it was the perfect present.

Virgil was much harder to shop for. She wanted to get him something perfect, even though they were best friends she found it hard to pick something out for him. Nothing had caught her eye in any of the shops she had been to.

She wondered if she would ever find anything at all for him, when finally she saw it. To most people it wasn't much, but she knew Virgil would love it, and that was all that mattered.

Virgil's POV

Virgil had never shopped for anyone his entire life, he figured when he got older it wouldn't be very hard, but to get Rosalie Weasley a perfect present…well it wasn't turning out to be very easy.

He paced around the jewelry store several times, but Rosalie never wore jewelry…so none of this would do would it?

He was about to leave when a gold locket caught his eye. He examined it and noticed it had words carved into it.

_Friends forever_

Yes, maybe she would actually like this, and she could put pictures in it! Of us…he thought.

He decided to get it hoping that it would make her feel as special as it had himself.

He was rather pleased with himself, being in Slytherin no longer made him feel ashamed of himself. Rosalie had stood by him and remained his friend even when other Slytherins called her names.

She really was special he thought.

The break was only a week away, and he could hardly wait. Rosalie would actually be staying at the manor with him! How much better could Christmas possibly get? He didn't even care if he got any presents, having her there would be the greatest gift of all.

He could just imagine it, waking up each day knowing that she was somewhere in the mansion, possibly getting those little kisses on the cheek she seemed to love doing. Waking up Christmas morning and giving her, her present and seeing the expression on her face.

Yes, he could not wait. It would be perfect.

Lately he had wondered about his feelings for Rosalie. He wondered if it had gone past just friendship. He really liked her, but he was only 11, he wasn't capable of loving her…not yet anyway, but he felt that it was almost certain he would fall in love with that girl someday, he was already falling for her, it wouldn't take much.

He just hoped when that day comes, that she would return the affections.

Rosalie's POV

Rosalie couldn't sleep that night. The break started the next day and she just was too excited for sleep. Spending a whole two weeks at the manor with Virgil was just too exciting.

She held his present in her hands examining every last detail of it. Holding it high above her and playing with the chain it was attached to. It really was nice.

She felt pleased with herself for getting something so special. She just couldn't wait for him to see it.

Eventually she felt herself become tired and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was going to be great, but Christmas was going to be even better.

On Christmas morning a very sleepy Rosalie drug herself out of bed. She wanted to sleep some more but she knew that was out of the question when she noticed it was already 9.

She rushed down the stairs into the main living room anxiously awaiting the time to open presents. Virgil was already down still in his pjs. Only Rose and Scorpius were dressed.

"Well I suppose we can open presents now." Announced Scorpius.

Rosalie lunged at her pile of presents and grabbed the one on top. It was from her mum.

A beautiful red and gold blanket with a lion embroidered into it. Rosalie felt her heart swell at how beautifully crafted it was. Her mum really could sew.

She received a packet of sugar quills from Scorpius and she wondered how he knew they were her favorite, but then she realized Virgil probably told him, or maybe even her mum.

From Jordan she received a book about their family's history. Jordan knew her all too well.

Finally she reached the one she had been the most anxious to open, the one from Virgil. It was in a small box decorated in red and gold, she noted how beautiful it already was. She carefully untied the gold ribbon and took the lid off and gasped at what was in the box.

Virgil's POV

Virgil didn't touch any of his presents just yet, he was too busy watching Rosalie unwrap all of hers. When she reached his he suddenly became nervous thinking maybe she wouldn't like it.

When she opened it she seen her eyes light up, they looked like diamonds almost. A smile found its way on her face and he could swear she seemed to tear up for a minute. She held the locket carefully in her hands as if afraid she would break it and slowly opened it.

Before giving it to her he had decided to put their pictures in it. He wasn't sure if she would like it or not but he hoped she would.

She opened it and placed a finger on one of the pictures, he wasn't sure which one. He looked away for just a second he was afraid she would look at him, and then he wouldn't know how to respond.

Before he knew it she was next to him throwing her arms around his neck embracing him tightly. Without thinking he closed his arms in around her pulling her close to him. He felt elated, she loved it. She loved the present _he _got for her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she finally pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes and carefully leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek like she had done so many times before.

He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and he was trying hard not to let her know how nervous she was making him.

"Th…thank you…it's beautiful it really is." She managed to choke out.

"It was no problem really…I just thought of you when I seen it."

"Well it's perfect, everything about it, it just fits perfectly…thank you so much." She hugged his neck again but quickly broke away this time to his disappointment.

"Well…aren't you going to open the one I got for you?" she questioned him.

He picked up the little box no bigger than the one he had gotten for her and untied the bow on top. When he took the lid off he could see the charm of a lion, but not just a lion there was something wrapped around the lion…it was a snake.

He picked up the charm seeing that it was attached to a chain making it to where he could wear it around his neck. He looked at it and noticed exactly what Rosalie's message was.

He didn't know where she got it, or how she managed to find it, but the little charm touched him so deeply he didn't know what to say. The lion looked happy to have the snake wrapped around it like they were friends…like a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friends.

His first thought was to thank her but he couldn't seem to get any words to come out, so instead he leaned towards and did the one thing that she had continually done to him.

He placed a simple kiss upon her cheek hoping she would understand how grateful he was for this gift. After pulling away he placed the chain around his neck vowing to himself that he would never take it off.

"Rosalie…thank you…just thank you."

She smiled brightly at him, "It's no problem Virgil, only the best for you…"

When Virgil went laid down that night saying he was happy would have been an understatement, no he was much more than that indeed. He finally knew the answer to the question he had asked himself all that year.

He had wondered if he was able to love. Well the answer was yes, even though he was 11 he knew that he loved Rosalie whether it was as a friend or something so much more. He loved her and knew that he would do anything to see her smile.

A/N: ok so I'm going to end this story with that, look out for the next one I should be working on it rather soon. The title will probably have Rosalie's name in it so just look for it! The next ones will be so much better I swear but now I finally have the basic stuff down so the real good stuff can take place. Hope you enjoyed it can't wait to see what you guys think of the next one!


End file.
